The present invention relates to information filtering, and in particular, to information filtering using context that is updated as the context changes.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Users are becoming increasingly mobile and are demanding that services and applications be reachable from mobile devices. Searching is a primary task for both internet users and knowledge workers in organizations.
A typical search application takes a user query and returns relevant content, displayed in a user interface, that consists of a list of items. In the environment of a search engine, relevance is a single score metric that defines how well the item satisfies the user's intent through keyword searching, but with little understanding of the user and his or her preferences and other intent. Understanding the user's intent or information need is a key part of providing good relevance.
Thus, there is a need for improved searching tools for mobile users. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing systems and methods for information filtering.